Cuando ya no nos quedan más que Lágrimas
by GinnyWings
Summary: Drabble: "Las ausencias duelen, y aunque puedo verte, no puedo tocarte". KSxMR. ¡One-Shot! R


Hola! Bueno... hace tanto que publiqué un fic aquí de MC que trataba de Haibara y Conan y de veras tenía ganas de escribir algo ShinRan xDDDDD. Es que esa es mi pareja favorita :3 .

Escribí este one-shot hoy mismo, en la escuela y lo pasé en limpio en la tarde, con algunos arreglos :D. Como sea... ojalá les guste, aunque esta historia perfectamente podría ir en una historia más grande, así que la dejaré como _Drabble._

¡Disfruten!

* * *

_**Cuando ya no nos quedan más que lágrimas**_

_ONE-SHOT_

El sol se alzaba tiñendo de dorado los edificios que se erguían cual árboles platinados en el próspero Distrito de Beika. La ciudad zumbaba con el entusiasmo de millones de avispas iracundas encerradas en su colmena. Así, el día seguía a la noche y el suelo se volvía mucho más fulgurante que las estrellas del cielo.

La esbelta figura de Mouri Ran contemplaba desde el balcón la calle transitada. De vez en cuando daba un respingo, mirando hacia ambos lados tras la ventana, esperando. Sabía que él regresaría, cruzando el umbral de la Agencia de Detectives, estrechándole entre sus cálidos brazos, acunada en su pecho… no importaba cómo fuera, rogaba a la estrella del ocaso a que el horizonte le devolviera a Shinichi, SU KUDO SHINICHI, el amigo de la infancia, lo más cercano al hermano que nunca tuvo y el hombre que siempre había amado; que tarde o temprano, pronto doblaría la esquina de la vereda y ella, corriendo le daría una buena tunda con su golpe de karate, para reprocharle lo cabezota que era por dejarle sola, para luego abrazarle hasta sacarle el aire de los pulmones, bañándolo en lágrimas y llenar su rostro de besos.

Y sería feliz mientras él le respondiera a sus caricias con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en su engreído semblante, cada vez que resolvía un caso.

Cerró las ventanas. No quería que la gente de afuera la viera llorar. Se recostó en la mullida cama, boca arriba, acompañándola solo estaban el techo pulcro y las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban, testigos de su silencioso sufrimiento.

Una mueca. Las lágrimas ya no le salían de tanto llorar, pero el dolor seguía. Suspiró, arrancando esa angustia; gimió, intentando que un atisbo de sal líquida se asomaran por sus ojos claros: en vano. Estaba seca, mas los gritos de desesperación seguían, aferrada a la almohada, ahogando el llanto sobre esta, enterrando las uñas a la suavidad de su tacto.

Imaginaba que la almohada era _él_, intentando hacer memoria tras los recuerdos difusos. Una mezcla de gozo, pena y nostalgia atravesaron su corazón.

No le importaba gritar. No había nadie. Era ella y la ausencia, a solas.

O quizás…

No imaginaba que tras el muro sí había alguien, el cual escuchaba era la razón de sus penas. El pequeño Conan había regresado, había olvidado su bolso con los libros que le había pedido Ayumi para la escuela y vuelto con la intención de cogerlo…

_Cuando le oyó…_

Y su corazoncito se rompió en mil pedazos.

Apoyó su mano contra la pared, acariciando su fría superficie, con la vana esperanza de hallar en ella la tibieza de su cuerpo.

A ambos les cubría el mismo resplandor solar. El cuarto de ella teñido de oro, en tanto que por su lado, las cortinas tristes ensombrecían al niño. En el cristal de las gruesas gafas de montura oscura la luz se reflejaba blanca, ocultando sus ojos azules, los cuales habían perdido todo su brillo perspicaz, acorde al lúgubre añil que le cubría su alrededor.

Quería estar con ella, hablarle, consolarle, tocarla, abrazarla con toda la fuerza que pudieran darle sus diminutos bracitos y…_ decirle toda la verdad._

Pero había un obstáculo:

_No podía…_

No con ese _cuerpo._

Y otro grito femenino reverberó por los rincones de la agencia.

Las fuerzas le flaquearon, cayendo con la sutileza de una hoja hasta llegar al suelo. Alzó los ojos al cielorraso, nunca había sido un alma religiosa, pero nunca es tarde para pedir una señal, rogando a Quien estuviera allá arriba a que le devolviera milagrosamente su cuerpo o le arrebatase de una vez por toda la vida.

_Pero se lo merecía_, lo tenía claro. Era su castigo, consecuencia, penitencia o como fuera que se le llamase, solo sabía que _dolía_, y mucho.

_Diecisiete años…_

No lograba recordar la primera vez que la vio, cuando se conocieron. Habían dos mujeres a las cuales recordaba desde que tenía en marcha su memoria y ella era una de ambas. Siempre había estado allí, alentándole, regañándole cuando hacía falta, curándole las heridas que se abrían por sus infantiles rodillas. Lo había hecho todo por él, ¿y qué le había hecho a cambio? Basurearla, fastidiarla e ignorarla cuando correteaba tras faldas ajenas, aunque en realidad solo quería descubrir _la de una sola chica._

_Su santa paciencia…_

_Casos tras casos… _cuántas viudas, novias, amigas… llorando la muerte, la pérdida del ser querido, del no correspondido amor…

El tan recitado refrán _"No valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…"_

No lo entendía, en ese entonces, cuando vivía en aquella vida llena de sol antes de que comenzase la pesadilla, en su castillo de papel, leyendo libros cuyos héroes emulaba, siendo todo un caballero moderno.

Si él era Don Quijote, _ella _su Dulcinea…

Si él era Holmes, _ella _Irene Adler…

No entendía, así tampoco el dolor, el placer de matar, el suicidio…

_¿Y por qué deseaba todas aquellas cosas que había considerado abominables en un solo instante…?_

Allí estaba la bufanda carmín, tentando a enredarse por su cuello, ¿cómo sería sentir la caricia constrictora alrededor de este? Solo se la pondría, unas vueltas por la nuca, la falta de aire y la nada.

¿Cómo sufriría Ran si él ya estaba muerto?

Y si había algo más allá del dintel de la muerte, el fuego eterno su justo pago…

Y los dedos se extendieron tocando el fleco de la prenda…

Y se la probó anudándola a su cuello…

_¡NO!_

Debía aguantar. ¡Sí! Debía aguantar, por ella. Cada grito que saliera de su boca era una puñalada al corazón, mas era lo que se había ganado.

Un grito:

_Ácido que se derramaba por sus entrañas…_

Dos gritos:

_Rechinar de dientes…_

Tres gritos:

_Los dedos presionando su sien…_

Cuatro gritos:

_Las pupilas dilatadas…_

Cinco gritos:

_La sangre deslizándose por los labios mordidos…_

Seis gritos:

_Las uñas enterradas a su frente…_

Siete gritos:

_Sintió náuseas._

Debía aguantar, por ella, porque le estaba esperando y sabía que lo primero que recibiría al volver sería un duro golpe de su parte. No importaba que doliera, sería feliz, mientras sintiera que ella le trataba como su mejor amigo Kudo Shinichi, y no tras la máscara de _Edogawa Conan._

La angustia se fundió con la esperanza. Aquello era una pesadilla, un espiral de emociones, pero tenía la certeza, que el dolor que sentía en ese momento era mucho, mucho peor que los huesos desencajados, convulsiones y esternones que debía soportar en cada transformación, mas el punto común era, que cuando aquello sucedía al ser Conan, sabía que pronto tendría sus verdaderas manos, voz, rostro y edad y la alegría de poder estar junto a ella una vez más, aunque sea unas horas, era para ambos tan dulce como un océano de hojuelas en miel.

Y la última vez que sucediera eso sería la metamorfosis más dolorosa, que no sabría si su corazón dejaría de latir por el sufrimiento físico o por las ansias que poder ver su rostro una vez más.

_"Morir ahora sería de cobardes…"_

Silencio.

El muchacho sintió cómo a poco se le nublaba la vista y finas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas infantiles. Al llegar a sus labios, gustó del sabor salobre que le era tan ajeno.

Sonrió con nostalgia. En aquel fatídico día, en Tropical Land, Ran le había dicho que era un insensible y por mucho tiempo antes de eso, también se lo había creído así, más como una virtud que como un defecto.

_Cuán equivocado estaba…_

Ahora mismo tenía ganas de mostrarse y decirle "¡Mira, también soy humano! ¡Mira mis lágrimas! ¡Son como las tuyas que tanto has derramado por mí!". No era un dios, ni un súper hombre, y antes que ser detective, solo era _él_, un ingenuo y despabilado joven enamorado, oculto tras esa cáscara de fortaleza que él mismo se había construido, hermética como una nuez.

Levantaron la mirada al su techo, con la espada arqueada al muro. Dos pares de ojos rojos, hinchados, unos de tanto intentar que saliese un atisbo de lágrima, otros afiebrados por la poca costumbre…

Y al mismo tiempo, que se escondía el sol y lucía la luna, lloraron.

**FIN**

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir sobre el fanfic, solo que quise explorar un poco los sentimientos de Shinichi. Siempre se le ha mostrado como un tipo duro, impasible y que a pesar de lo que sufre tiene sus sentimientos bajo control (y eso es lo que le hace sexy *¬*!), pero... ¡Por Dios, también es humano xDDD!

Recuerdo que Gosho-sama dijo que procura que los chicos en sus historias no lloren y que no debieran hacerlo. Yo no creo eso y pues, en respuesta... esta es mi crítica xD. O sea... le aprecio como mangaka y escritor, mas hay ciertos puntos en los cuales choco en ideas. Aunque de todos modos, siempre me da por amar a personajes que son cerrados de corazón... creo que es porque cuando pierden los estribos es... "Uy! Ya se enojó 8D ! Nunca lo había visto así :3 !"... bueno... creo que las fangirls de Shin-chan me comprenderán xD.

Gracias por perder su tiempo con su servidora y recuerden: _un fic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz xD_


End file.
